Raven War
The Raven War was a twenty-five year long war between nearly all nations in the galaxy. It started in 3191 when the New Roman Empire fought against the Juvian Empire in order to gain back lost territory, or at least territory that they calimed was theirs. These small skirmishes lasted until 3193, two years into the war, when the Bombardment of Caesar V by both the Juvian Empire and the Olmenfjir Federation. This launched the NRE to begin bringing in allies and the more states began to join the Juvians and the Federation which prompted for nearly hundreds and hundreds of battles, in which nearly every nation was involved in one way or another. Factions The Coalition: The Coalition at its height in 3200, contained the Juvian Empire (3191), the Olmenfjir Federation (3193) , the Vexan Republic (3196), and the Nomarian Republic (3196). '''The Allies: '''The Allies at its height in 3200, contained the New Roman Empire (3191), the Armand Confederation (3194), the Pelepos Union (3195), and the Allied Sol Alliance (3196). '''The Opports: '''The term "Opport" is short for "opprotunist" which was used to describe those who used the war to take out old vendettas against states involved or were looking to take territory in the confusion of war. They included the United Soviet Worlds (3201), the Dornian Alliance (3203), and the Sleven State (3205). Though these nations are often lumped together as Opports, they weren't always on the same side, in fact during many battles they actually fought against one another and would sometimes aid the Allies or the Coalition so that they could play their end goal. Brief History Starting with the Bombardment of Caesar V inside of New Roman space by the Juvian Empire and the Olmenfjir Federation. The New Roman Empire was absolutely appauled, having had their territory taken from them by the slow forming Coaltion of powers, the NRE contacted the Armand Confederation, a long time trade partner with the Empire. At first the business aragnement was merely that the Confederation would supply the Empire and that is exactly what it did until mid-3194, when the Coalition attacked and destroyed the Lee Merchant Station, which was supplying the NRE. The Lee Merchant Station contained nearly 200 soldiers and about 300 actual merchants and of that number of merchants less than half were actually actively engaged in trading with the New Roman Empire. The Confederation was sent into a frenzy and declared themselves as an official combatant in the Raven War as it was being called. The Confederation and the NRE began organizing large assaults on lost NRE territory and the main backer of the Juvian Empire, the Olmenfjir Federation. The NRE began to orbitally insert troops on the grounds of Caesar V and push a massive advance into the Caesar System. This heavy naval push, with backing from the Confederation, would be called "Kobal's Campaign" named after Grand Admiral Kobal of the NRE and would last from late-3194 to early-3195. The Juvian Empire and the Olmenfjir Federation took this as a hard hit, losing many troops and ships, there lines now spread thin, the Coalition launched one of the few last srong punches it had. On December 24th, 3195, the Christmas Invasion began, the Folvo, Daranus, and Hamorra systems were simultaneously invaded and the Coalition caused and suffered major casualities. The Great Scar of Sacaria was created by the Christmas Invasion, having been created by a large plasma blast from orbit. The Coalition was able to mark up a win after months of intense fighting, which finally ended in May of 3195, and held the territories, now using them as a FOB in dangerous territory. The Pelepos Union, at this point had been comletely silent on its stance on the war. However, after the Christmas Invasion the Union broke its silence and claiming that Union merchant ships had been lost in the invasion and that the Juvian Empire had targeted Union personnel. The Pelepos Union had joined the Allies and was readily accepted as the Allies prepared for Operation: ICARUS, quite possibly the worst decision of the Allies. In September of 3195, the Allies launched Operation: ICARUS in an attempt to retrieve the lost territory and take back the three systems lost in the Christmas Invasion. However, a new threat had joined the Juvian Empire's forces: The Juvian Inquisitor. The Inquisitors in teams of four, powered through the Allies, only twelve teams were deployed into each system and by the end of Operation: ICARUS only two teams had been lost. The Allies were in sheer awe of the power of the Inquisitors and the originally planned six-month operation was cut short and all trops were recalled to Necros 7 in the Pelisus system, which was under Pelepos Union control. By January of 3196, the Vexan Republic and Nomarian Republic both joined the Coalition, officially keep in mind, as they had been playing a supporting role throughout most of the war and after seeing the display of might of the Juvian Empire decided that it was time to get there feet wet in the inter-galactic war. The Allied Sol Alliance saw the Juvians in a different light, believing that this "Inquisitor Program" could be dangerous and deadly to the entire galaxy, the ASA signed on with the Allies in February of 3196. In February of 3196, the Coalition and Allies officially shut down their embassies at the UCNHQ on Earth and stated that they would not return until the conclusion of the war. The Coalition, now on the offensive, used their newfound might in two ways: Firstly, they assaulted the Pelisus System, home of Necros VII a Pelepos Union military colony and secondly they attacked the Armand Confederation outer colonies, which at this point of the war had been nearly untouched. In 3197, Operation: FENRIR went into effect as the Coalition members assaulted the Pelisus System, home of Necros VII, and the Grish System, an Armand Confederated System. Operation: FENRIR was an outstanding success. The Juvian Empire, along with the Vexan Republic, pushed into the Grish System and within three months had taken the entire system and on the other hand, the Olmenfjir Federation and the Nomarian Republic initiated the assault on the Pelisus System and more specifically Necros VII. The Siege of Necros VII would last around six months, reinforcements on both sides arrived and retreated with the Coalition still besieging the planet. The siege finally ended with a large counter-offensive by the Allies, in which they were able to get some of their soldiers and civilians off-world, but the planet was eventually taken by the Coaltion as was the entire system. By 3198, the Allies were losing focus, the Coalition was on the rise and was burning through system after system. The Allies rallied a large defensive line in the Armand Confederation territory as a form of protection from the Coalition, however, in 3199 the Coalition broke through at the Battle of Longsword and eventually pushed to the homeworld of the Armand Confederation in late 3200. The Coalition demanded the unconditonal surrender of the Confederation or face the "eradication of Confederation's homeworld". It was in 3200, that the Armand Confederation surrendered and the Juvian Empire occupied the territory of the Confederation. The Allies were now severly broken and demoralized and were barely holding it together. In 3201, the Allies, under the New Roman Empire's command, assaulted the Armand Confederation's homeworld and managed to get the President and some of his staff off-world back to Nova Aspera deep in NRE space. The President of the Armand Confederation, Joseph Klipton, was now in exile and he called for the members under Confederation occupation to revolt and take back the systems of the Armand Confederation. Thus the Armand Resistance started and would last nearly ten years after the Raven War. The Allies began to pick at the Coalition using hit and run tactics, drawing out big ships and destroying them quickly, along with using guerilla warfare on the surface of planets. In late 3201, the United Soviet Worlds began a long term espionage campaign in favor of the Allies in the Pelisus System and had began to successfully weaken the Coalition line, so much so that an Allied assault, under the name Operation: HECTOR, tore through the Coaltion and reclaimed the long lost Pelisus System, a huge victory for the morale and tacics of the Allies. By the time of February 3202, the Allies were slowly taking back their ground and the Armand Resistance was picking up steam and fighting the Coalition back. The Juvian Empire was slowing down, popular opinion in the Empire was slowly changing and some were beginning to question the reasoning behind the actual war itself. The Juvian Inquisitors had began to grow weary with the war, mostly being used to quell the Armand Resistance. As such, only about six teams were fully operational in the Raven War as the other four were being used to quell the Resistance. In 3203, the war was beginning to slow down and even talks of armisitice were being thrown around, however, this was the time in which the Dornian Alliance began to spread its tendrils. The Alliance began supplying weapons to both sides and began a small propaganda campaign to allow the war to continue spreading rumors of war crimes and genocides. In late-3203, Operation: HAMMER launched by the Coalition attempted to push into NRE space again, this time in the Jocasta System, however, the Juvian Empire suffered a hard loss with two teams of Juvian Inquisitors lost in the three and a half month campaign. Operation: HAMMER would mark the end of large scale armed conflict in the Raven War and would start the "cold" portion of the Raven War. Espionage became key in the last years of the Raven Wars the Imperial Intelligence Force (IIF) for the Juvian Empire and the Union Intelligence Taskforce (UIT) for the Pelepos Union became the two main intelligence "fighting forces" of the "cold" portion of the Raven War. In 3205, the Sleven State began to do third-party intelligence gathering for the Union helping the Allies with their passive assaults on the Coalition. In 3207, the Coaltion managed to break into a secure sector of the Interface and managed to shut down power on the Pelepos homeworld, Peleps. Hundreds of blacklisted and whitelisted missions happened all over the galaxy, some that still aren't declassified and by the year 3216, when the Raven War officially ended, the espionage finally came to an end and with it, a sort of peace over the galaxy...for a time.